Who knew?
by samiami111
Summary: i really suck at summaries.  Max finds out that things aren't always as they seem.  MA all the way!
1. Chapter 1

Without her realizing, without her even being aware of it, he had moved in on her. His body was closer to hers now, shielding her from the doorway on the far side of the room that led back to the reception. There was no one else here; it was just the two of them. She could inhale the scent of him, that mix of masculinity and aftershave. She could feel the heat of his body – the heat of her own, as her skin flushed.

"Don't-" Her voice came on a faint breath. The panicky, jittery feeling was shivering though her, her breath was shallow.

"Don't?" There was mockery as well as questioning in his voice. And taunting two- she could hear that loud and clear.

She could feel his breath fanning her face; hear the husk in his voice.

"They tell me you're cold, Max, as cold as the snow. But you're not – I can feel it- here…"

His fingers pressed lightly, oh, so lightly, against the pulse in her throat. It leapt at his touch, flushing blood through her already heated veins. She was gazing up at him, eyes dilating. Watching, breathless, helpless, as his mouth descended.

"I can feel it here," he murmured as his lips took hers. They moved with slow, leisurely movements across her lips as his fingers splayed out across her throat, imprisoning her. Blood drummed through her, blood and faintness and a sensation so blissful she wanted it to go on and on, as his mouth moved on hers.

It was a different world, another universe. Never, ever, had any man kissed her like this. She did not like being kissed much- even by those few men she had liked enough to let them do as they please.

This was nothing like she had ever experience. This kiss was cool – with possession, with casual tasting, with an assumption of intimacy, of pleasure, that dissolved the very bones in her body.

He let her go, lifting his moth from hers, slipping his fingers from her skin, and she stood here, swaying, blinded, dazed. He dropped his hands away from her face two her bare arms and put her away from him. She would have stumbled had it not been for his hold, steadying her. He stood looking down at her a moment, his hands still around her arms, surveying her, his eyes lit with amusement. "You seem warm to me."

The heat in her skin flared, and she realized suddenly, horribly, just what had happened. Alec had kissed her. A man who was the biggest pain in her ass- a man, who treated a woman like a conquest, had kissed her. Stomach churning she turned to head to the stairs. Her breath was coming and going sharply and she had to fight down her emotions, slam the lid down on them and make her escape as soon as possible. However, she had come here to do a job and it had to be done regardless of Alec's actions.

Emotions chewed through her. Outrage at what he had just done so supremely casually, helping himself to her. But worse, far worse, that the stinging outrage, was melting, dissolving weakness that was still echoing through her body, a physical memory of what she had just experienced.

Then overlaying both, a new emotion thrust up into her. Blind panic. Alec, the Alec, her partner in crime, kissed her and she let him. What could this mean? Damn Logan for having sent her to steal a stupid disk from a billionaire. Out of all the times it could be done, it had to be during a gala. So of course she would have to have an escort. And of course Alec had to be the first choice, and he had to look drop dead gorgeous in that tux. _What am I thinking? This is Alec…focus._ She had to run, had to get away from him. She refused to become another notch on his bedpost. She had to think about Logan, the man she was in love with, right?

Sensing Max was about to run Alec quickly grabbed her arm pulling her back to him. He reached a hand out to her. Lightly he drew the backs of his fingers along her cheek she jerked away.

"Don't touch me!" There was panic in her voice.

Long lashes swept down over his eyes. "But you want me to touch you, Maxie. I can see it in your eyes. And I want to touch you. Very much…"

He leant towards her. She could not move, she was trapped in those eyes. Her eyes fluttered shut.

His mouth moved on hers, long fingers tilting up her face to his. That slow dissolving lava was molten in her veins. She tried to summon anger, tried to want to push him away, shout at him, or and slap him. But she couldn't, she could only stand there, responding to him, her body dissolving at his touch.

He pulled away dimly, very dimly; she became aware that they were not alone. He drew a finger across her swollen lips. Her body was trembling. His eyes were dark, so dark. Alec brushed his cheek along hers and whispered, "Sorry, Maxie, it had to look real."

Alec pulled back and surveyed the area. The men were gone. He smirked, "All clear, how bout we grab the stuff and get outta here?"

Max numbly nodded and followed after him. He kissed her for show. He was acting the whole time, he didn't want her. He didn't have feelings for her. This was a good thing, right?

**Author's note:** This is just the beginning guys so please review tell me what you or didn't like or hope to see. You're awesome. MA all the way!


	2. Realization

**Authors note:** Hey guys sorry it's been so long, school has just been a bitch you know? So here is the second chapter of who knew. Hopefully you guys like it. It may not be the best chapter since I've had little to no time to write. But I promise you that I will make the third chapter, it will be on ff at some point in the beginning of November, because by then I will have at least a little break until my next exam so enjoy. Please, please, please review. I need your opinions. Oh yeah by the way I don't own any thing about Dark Angel, although the only thing I want to own is Alec…Lets just say he'd never leave my bedroom. Oh he'll be mine one day.

**Realization**

It was a little after midnight by the time Max arrived home. The night had been hell. First she has made out with Alec, which really played a number on her head, and then she had to spend the whole night having his arm wrapped around her. All for what? To get some disk for Logan? Not worth it. Making her way towards the kitchen to boil water for a much needed relaxing bath, she noticed at note.

_Boo_

_Out wit a honey. Might be home a little late, or tomorrow._

_XO O.C._

Max smiled at herself, well at least she's having a good time. This also meant that she couldn't talk to Cindy about this little situation with Alec. At least, she won't be practically telling her to sleep with him. Sex. Alec. Sex with Alec. No way was that ever going to happen, no matter how mind-blowing a kisser he may be. Whoa there, mind-blowing kisser? No definitely not, it was not that good and is not going to happen again. It doesn't matter how soft his lips are, or how inviting they may be…get a hold of yourself soldier. A kiss is a kiss nothing more. Returning to the job at hand she brought some pans of boiled water to the bath.

What the hell is her problem? Alec wondered. She had been acting strange all night, practically jumping every time he touched her, and had barely spoken to him all night. Once they arrived at Logan's she handed him the disk and walked out, no conversation, and no pasta, just bolted.

Her behaviour puzzled him. Did he do something to piss her off? No, he honestly hadn't done anything to her the entire- wait, he interrupted himself. Her behaviour changed immediately after the little show they put on. Could that be it? It was just a little kiss, ok, maybe not a little kiss, but still… Did the idea of being kissed by him gross her out? Hey, she wasn't exactly pulling away. He smirked at that thought. She had been responding and the fact that she did not seem to notice the suits around them had to mean something. But it could be something bigger. Was he missing something?

As he passed her place the urge to see her struck him. He knew she would be up, shark DNA and all, plus if something was bothering her, she would not sleep until it was figured out. Making up his mind, he turned around.

Relaxing in her bubbles, her mind returned to Alec. Where does he get off kissing me? Act or not he could have warned me! But you would act the same way as you do now. The voice in her head countered.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking on the front door. Deciding to ignore she relaxed back into the tub. As she suspected the knocking soon stopped. That was when she heard the front door close. Quickly she hopped out of the tub and pulled her robe on. Opening the bathroom door, she bumped into something hard. Looking up, she saw the intruder.

Giving a hard shove she pushed him away from her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"Well when I don't open the door when someone's knocking, it means I don't want to see them. So get out."

Walking past her he sat on her couch. "You know, Maxie, its rude to talk to your guest that way."

"Well I guess it's a good thing you're not a guest so get out." She pointed to the door.

Smirking he turned around to face her, "not until we sort this out."

"There's nothing to talk about." She walked from the bathroom door, heading to the kitchen when arm shot out and stopped her.

"Bullshit Max. You jump every time I touch you, and at Logan's you bolted out the door. What's goin' on Max? Is this about the kiss?" His eyes staring into hers, looking so concerned.

"No." She said looking down.

Alec stood, lifting up her chin to meet his gaze. She looked at him. He was till wearing his suit from earlier, however, the tie was now gone and the first few buttons were undone, his hair a mess. He looked adorable, but extremely sexy at the same time. She could still smell that faint scent of his cologne. Then she finally noticed, his intense gaze, his body mere inches from hers. The urge to touch him so strong, the urge to nibble on those seductive lips. All she would have to do is to tilt her head forward. Suddenly it dawned on her. Oh God I'm in heat.

Forcing herself to take a step back, he noticed him smirking, she must have said it aloud. "No you're not."

"How would you know?"

"Cuz if you were, I'd have you up against that wall by now." Pointing his thumb to the wall to his right.

"But…then... why?' She tried to pull some words out.

Still smirking, he pulled her back to him, resting his arms around her waist. "You're attracted to me," He stated.

Pulling herself away from him, her eyebrows knit in confusion. "No, that's not possible."

Laughing he sat on the armrest of the couch. "Max, is it that bad?"

He was laughing at her. He was fucking laughing at her. Her anger rising, "Yes."

"Why?"

"What?" She asked thoroughly confused.

He stood walking towards her. Every step forward, she took a step back, until her back hit the front door. "Why is it so hard for you to admit you want me?" He asked, nuzzling her neck.

Despite her attempts to stop, a moan escaped her lips. "Because I don't." She said breathlessly.

He pulled back. "Oh really?"

She nodded.

"Then you won't mind if I do this." Quickly he grabbed her face and brought it to his own. Lips crashing into hers, full of passion, desire. With out even realizing it, she was already responding. This kiss made her head spin it was even better than the ones at the mansion.

Feeling her respond, he deepened the kiss to the point of devouring her. She moaned into his mouth and he abruptly ended the kiss. Pulling away he smirked at the disappointed look on her face. "So you really don't want me?" he asked.

She just stood there, still in shock at what had just happened.

"Well, when you're finally ready to admit it? Give me a call." With that he gave her a quick chaste kiss and opened the door. "Sweet dreams, Maxie," He said as he closed the door, smirk still firmly planted on his face.

She brought her fingers to her lips, the feel of his still burned on hers. "I want Alec." She spoke to herself.

**Authors Note**: Yes I'm ending the chapter here; it will give you a hundred different scenarios of what could possibly happen next. **I will be adding a chapter 3! So it's not over.** Ok guys what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review. It will make the next chapter even better.


	3. confrontation

**Author Note: **Ok people, here is the next chapter; I promised that it would be in the beginning of November and I am a woman of my word. I hope you enjoy it; I had a hard time writing this because my thoughts kept transferring to Jensen Ackles and...well you know how it is, if you've read my other story-I have a bit of a dirty mind so you can only imagine what goes on in my head. Please Review.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them. I really wish I owned Alec and he will be mine.

Confrontation

Alec lay on his couch, shirt discarded moments earlier. _Maybe I pushed her too far._ He had left Max over an hour ago, and still had not heard from her. _Well, what do you expect? Did you really her to jump into your bed and declare her undying love for you?_ The little voice in his head asked. _Undying love? No, she'd choke on the words._ He did not expect her to jump into his arms and declare her love for him, but at least admit she felt something for him. _And if it just so happens to lead to the bedroom, who am I to stop progress?_ He smirked at that thought. His inner ramblings were cut short by the sound of a quiet knock on his door. He smiled, knowing exactly who was on the other side.

Opening the door, he smiled. "Hey Max, what brings you by?"

"You know why I'm here." She said as she walked passed him to sit on his couch.

Smirk still on his face, he closed the door and made his way to her. Knowing full well this would drive her crazy, he sat as close as he could without actually touching her. "Apparently not. You know, most girls who drop by a guy's place at three in the morning are usually there for one thing." Moving to whisper in her ear he spoke, voice so deep causing her to shiver, "Are you here for that one thing?"

She tried to brush it off. "I came here to tell you that you were right. I want you, but if you don't wanna listen, then I'll leave," she stated as she stood.

Grabbing her wrist quickly, he pulled her into his lap making her gasp. "Oh no, you're not getting away from me that fast."

She tried to get out of his lap, but his arm around her waist firmly held her in place. "Let go," she seethed.

"No," he said calmly.

"Get your damn arms off of me!" she yelled as she tried unsuccessfully to get out of his arms.

"What are you doing?" he laughed.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to leave."

"I can see that. Why?" he asked, humour still in his voice.

She stilled. He was laughing at her. "Because you're a dick."

He laughed. "A dick you seem to want."

She gasped. She did not have a comeback for that. Dick or not, she wanted him and he knew it. She could deny it. She opened her mouth but was cut off with full lips on hers.

She melted into the kiss. _Why the hell am I responding? I'm supposed to be pissed at him, not kissing him. Because it feels good._

Sensing her thoughts, he mumbled against her lips, "Because you want this."

"No I don't," she mumbled back.

"Why…aren't you…stopping then?" he spoke in between kisses.

"I'm…leaving…now" she spoke back between kisses.

"I'll see you later then," he spoke back, pulling her willing body even closer.

_What are you doing? Why the hell are you still kissing him? He's only playing you._

"No." She pushed him away trying to stand up, but he held her still.

"Max..."

"Don't do this.'" She interrupted him.

"Do what?" He asked thoroughly confused.

Gesturing to the both of them, "this...jus..."

"Kissing you?" he supplied for her.

"Ya. Is this payback?"

"What?"

"Payback for treating you like shit? Toy with me. Using the fact that I want you, just to hurt me."

"Max."

"Alec, I want you and you know that. It's not fair … just you can't do that to people. If you don't want me then just say so. Just…don-"

"You think I'm playing you?" he interrupted, anger rising.

Before she could respond, he cut her off. "Max, I kissed you. Ya I was playing with you, but I wasn't playing you. I want you. I always have. I wanted you to drop the tough chick act and just admit that you wanted me. That you wanted the screw up, the pain in the ass-"

"You're not a screw up." She spoke quietly, interrupting him.

"It doesn't matter," grabbing her chin to face him, "Max, I want this. I want you and I know you want me too and if-"

He was cut off by her lips. Pulling back, she smiled, "I believe you."

Arching a brow, he smirked, "Was it the eyes? People say I have sincere eyes."

"Shut up and show me how much you want me," she laughed, pulling him back in for another kiss.

Before their lips could meet, he pulled back. "This is scary."

"What is?" She asked becoming concerned by the blank look on his face. Did she freak him out with all this want talk?

Seeing the concerned look on his face, he smirked, "The suddenly nice Max. No hitting or bitching…I have to admit I'm a little scared."

She slugged him in the shoulder and laughed. "Shut up smart ass."

He smiled leaning in to kiss her, "There's my Maxie."

THE END

Authors Note: This is the end. I hope you liked it and I hope you review. You're reviews help me to write better.


End file.
